


It's In The Past

by ninjentsie



Category: Sanders Sides, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, fluff ending, past Deceit/Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: After Deceit is gone, Roman feels the need to check on Virgil.





	It's In The Past

After Deceit left and the sides went to their rooms, Roman couldn’t help but worry about Virgil. Why in God’s name he was worrying about Virgil more than anybody else didn’t make sense, but whatever. He went to anxiety’s room, already feeling the shudder of increased fear when he stepped in. Roman took a deep breath to collect himself a little. Then he looked around, finding Virgil lying on the couch, facing away from the world. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked, “Could we talk?” Virgil nodded, barely moving from his curled up position. Deceit hadn’t attacked virgil, but Roman still felt as though there was something beneath the surface here. He went over and sat on the edge of the couch. Virgil’s eyes were closed, and he put on more makeup, dark purple eyeliner and hints of silver on his eyelids. Virgil only did makeup when he needed a distraction.

They stayed silent, not talking to each other at all really. Virgil did turn over though, now facing the rest of the room. Roman carefully reached a hand over and moved some hair out of Virgil’s face. Virgil huffed, “Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Roman winced at the bite to his voice, but he knew that Virgil was just on edge. Like he expected, Virgil softened a few moments later and asked softly, “Princey, are you worried about me?” Roman smiled.

“Horrifically worried about you.” Roman sighed, “I know you weren’t exactly the main victim of Deceit today, but I noticed you were close to the edge earlier. Is everything all black and white?” Virgil seemed to scowl and growl at the side’s name. He hugged himself tighter and shook his head, not directly answering the question though. Roman continued to run his hand through Virgil’s hair, carefully getting the tangles out with his fingers.  

Virgil gently pushed his hand away before sitting up and leaning his head against Roman’s shoulder. It was a thing he had never done before, and Roman was a little surprised, but he didn’t dare push the side away. He asked quietly, “Can I hold you?” Virgil shook his head no and stayed where he was, his arms tightly hugging himself and his forehead against Roman’s arm. Roman respected Virgil’s boundaries, letting him move at his own pace with this,

“We used to talk a lot. Back when, um, when Thomas wasn’t sure of his sexuality. We kinda… worked hand in hand on that one. Deceit was helping Thomas push back that part of him and I was the reason why. What would his friends say, what would his family say, and etcetera.” Virgil’s voice was quiet, and it seemed to lack the usual accusing tone. Roman nodded along. Virgil continued even quieter, “He convinced me we were… close… friends. I looked at him like how I look at you guys now.” He trailed off after that. Roman was starting to understand why Virgil held such hate for the man.

Virgil took a deep breath, shaky and vulnerable. Roman asked, “Not to pry, but would you like a hug?” Virgil nodded quickly. Roman turned to face him and Virgil immediately collapsed in his arms, wrapping his arms around the creative side’s waist. He gave a bit of a squeeze and Roman smiled, rubbing Virgil’s back to calm him down. 

“It’s alright,” Roman whispered, “He won’t hurt you ever again. And if he does I am going to impale that monster. I promise. He won’t escape me if he hurts you again, Virgil.” Small sobs and hiccups came from the other, and Roman closed his eyes. A growing hatred for Deceit started to bubble inside him. He wanted to find him. NOW. Roman pulled away from Virgil and stood up, unsheathing the sword at his side. Even the in darkness of Virgil’s room, Roman’s sword was blazing bright, a beautiful golden weapon. Virgil frowned at the loss of contact.

“Where are you going?”   
“I’m going to slice Deceit’s head off and make him pay for ever hurting you.”

Virgil huffed, He stood up and put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Don’t. I’m fine. Do not go and kill him, okay? Besides, we’re just a part of Thomas’ head, it’s not like we can actually die.” Roman huffed and put his sword away. He looked back at Virgil, who looked so much weaker now that he had opened up. But Roman could tell he was putting his walls back up. His shoulders were tense, and his eyes looked angry, but with that familiar glare to them that showed sarcasm and sass.

Roman didn’t want Virgil to hide himself away again. He took his hand very carefully, giving it a squeeze. Virgil slowly came out of his shell again, still tense but the emotion in his eyes finally true. Roman led them back to the bed where he held Virgil once more. He leaned back against the couch, and Virgil cuddled up to him, closing his eyes for some peaceful sleep.

“Do you want me to stay until you wake up again or should I leave once you fall asleep?” Roman asked. Virgil shrugged.

He answered, “Yeah.” Roman smiled, knowing Virgil wanted him to stay as long as he could. So Roman closed his eyes and fell asleep too.


End file.
